Legolas and Nadariel
by Nadariel
Summary: A story of two elves on a dangerous journey to Rivendell. Set before the the forming of the Fellowship.


Chapter One: Evil Grows, and Love at First Sight  
  
Pushing away the green-tipped branches, Legolas Greenleaf peered through them at the fast-flowing green river. Seeing nothing, he motioned to his three companions and moved towards their horses. Following him, one of them spoke.  
  
" Do you not hear the Whispering Winds?" asked Dethnil.  
  
"As surely as you do my friend," replied Legolas as he mounted his horse," it's gusts speak ill news from the north. We must get back to the city's gates!"  
  
They all rode hard until finally reaching the silvery gates of Mirkwood's realm. Galloping down the narrow streets, they neared the palace's stables. Breathing hard, Legolas jumped from his saddle and flung the reins to a groom.  
  
" I will call for you when I know what our course of action will be", he told his friends and strode out the doors, through the gardens, and to the palace doors. Rushing to his father's chamber, he burst in, flinging the doors out.  
  
"Father, Father! I have news for your ears!" Legolas announced.  
  
His Father turned from where he was speaking to someone sitting at a table. "Yes, son, we have heard of the evil in the north", he said solemnly. He moved over to Legolas' mother, Queen Arlien, who was silently weeping on her throne.  
  
Legolas noticed the young woman sitting at the table as she rose gracefully. Her hair was black as a ravens', with moonlit beams streaking it's surface, tumbling down her back in long waves. She was almost as tall as he, with a slim but strong body, clothed in a flowing dark blue dress that looked a bit travel-worn. Her eyes, oh, her eyes, Legolas thought, they spoke everything and nothing all at once. Full of sadness and sorrow, but hope and joy as well. As dark as the sapphires mined by dwarves of old, with silvery flashes and, filled with tears at the moment.  
  
Legolas moved toward her. " My Lady, I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, and who might you be?" He stood before her and bowed.  
  
Raising her eyes, she took notice of his gentlemanly introduction and noticed as well how handsome he was. She flushed, knowing he was waiting for her to say something. "I am Nadariel, daughter of Nadiel from the northern realm". She raised her hand for him to kiss, and he gently took it and brushed her hand with his lips.  
  
" A pleasure Nadariel", Legolas' voice sent shivers down her spine. No one had ever said her name quite like that before, and it frightened her. She abruptly brought her hand down. Legolas stood straight up, and seemed to notice they weren't alone again. King Thandruil walked over to Nadariel and Legolas.  
  
" My son, the elf-maiden Nadariel has brought us news from the north. Ill news, but I'll let her tell the tale", he said as he walked back to his chair and took a seat.  
  
Legolas looked to Nadariel expectantly. Still rosy, she started to speak. " I live in the northern forests of Rumien, with my mother and her people. We have always been a peaceful people, living in harmony with the earth and others around us. However we had an ever-growing threat from the east."  
  
"Mordor", said Legolas.  
  
Nadariel nodded and continued. "We had been finding orc scouts at our borders for some time before we took action. My uncle led a raid to rid our forests of them ,but no one returned from the group he took with him". She paused and turned her head, but not before Legolas saw a single tear slide down a pale, even cheek.  
  
"We knew something would happen, but not when. The men wanted us to head to the mountain retreat, but my mother and I refused to leave. We hid in the dungeon of our palace, preparing mixtures and herbs for healing. There was quite a battle going on right above us." She paused and took a deep breath, glancing around the room. Legolas looked at her with his piercing eyes and nodded for her to continue.  
  
She continued." In the end our men could not hold the walls. We fled into the mountains, where Gandalf awaited us. He sent me on Shadowfax to warn you, and Rivendell as well". Her voice was strained. " I know not who survives of my city, or when I shall return". Quiet tears ran down her face.  
  
Legolas stood up. " Father, we must do something to help her people!" he exclaimed.  
  
His father shook his head, agreeing with his son. " I have decided, my son, that you will accompany Nadariel to Rivendell so that she can safely arrive there and warn them as Gandalf has instructed her to". He rose and stood behind his wife, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Legolas", his mother said quietly.  
  
"Yes Mother?"  
  
" It is very important she reach Rivendell safely, and tell her tale to Elrond", she spoke softly, " for we must do all we can to send help to her family, and ours". Legolas had forgotten about his mother's sister, who lived in a city nearby Elbereth.  
  
" Oh, Mother!" he spoke tenderly, " Arleiel will be safe, you'll see."  
  
"I do wish for it with all my heart," Queen Arlien said tearfully. " Now hurry, get your horses ready."  
  
"We shall leave at dawn", said Legolas, and with one last look into Nadariel's sad eyes, he strode from the room. 


End file.
